Many electronic systems include brownout detection circuits to detect brownout events, for example, when a power supply may be failing. The brownout detection circuits can notify the electronic systems of the brownout events, which may allow the electronic systems to store states of logic circuitry and retention registers prior to a loss of power from the power supply.
The brownout detection circuits can be configured to either notify the electronic systems of the brownout event quickly with a high power consumption or operate slowly with a low power consumption. As the desire for reduced power consumption products increases, many system designers tradeoff response time for power consumption often leaving the electronic systems with little to no time to retain logic state and registers values.